PitGirl
Pit Girl (Voiced by Kimberly Bogardus) has multiple roles in the arena. She works for both the HotShots and the Icemen, spawning Turrets for them on demand. She also acts as a sort of second announcer, telling teams when their Money Ball's shields are down as well as how much health it currently has and when she has finished repairing the shields. She also acts as a sort of cheerleader, talking to team members through radio, cheering them on. Despite cheering everyone on, she seems to look down on the Assassin. She still cheers her on, but she occasionally says that the Assassin is "uglier than a tree full o' possums," immediately following with "bless her heart", a phrase often used to excuse one's self when speaking ill of another. It can be assumed that the Assassin could be "uglier than a tree full o' possums" and that is why she wears her mask all the time. Alternately, the exact opposite could be true, and she's jealous of the Assassin. PitGirl also seems concerned about the Sniper, saying things like, "That boy's got a whole head full o' crazy." In the Blitz Game Mode, if the team wins, she sways her hips while money shoots out from behind. If the team loses, she looks disgusted, and shakes her head. In the Crossfire Game Mode, she stands in front of the winning team's sign and gestures towards it. In Sudden Death Blitz, if the Pro(s) lose after getting past round 30, PitGirl claps her hands while smiling and winks at the player. Personal Information Pit Girl is fast, athletic, and has an encyclopedic knowledge of each athlete’s abilities, biological make up, armor and equipment. She is handy in the pits and a great troubleshooter but is ignorant on all other topics outside her work. *'Notable DNA' :Distinguished Miss Hooters International winners, Thomas Edison, the 1979 Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders, Jimmy Johnson’s 2007 Tissot Pit Road Precision Award winning NASCAR pit crew. *'Likes' :Wealthy southern gentlemen, charity balls, engine trouble, the Tank. *'Dislikes' :The Assassin, diets, dueling. Mild dislike of the Sniper Quotes During play *(Hitting an enemy with an Ejector) "That'll put a quiver in their liver!" *(Hitting an enemy with an Ejector) "He took the preacher's seat on that one!" *(Hitting an enemy with an Ejector) "Oh! Right in the labanza!" *"Let's go! Let's see some teamwork out there!" *"Yee-haw! Come on, y'all, get into that pit!" *(About the Assassin) "That girl is uglier than a tree full o' possums. Bless her heart." *(About the Sniper) "That boy's crazier than a cross-eyed weasel in a chicken coop. But he sure can shoot." *(About the Gunner) "That boy's slower than a one legged octopus in quicksand!" *(About the Tank) "The boy's cuter than a speckled pup in a red wagon!" *(To the Gunner) "Let's go, Gunny! Get aggresive!" *(To the Support) "Come on Support, shake a leg out there!" *(To the Assault) "Come on Assault, bring em' some pain!" *(To the Tank) "Come on Tank, get mean now!" *(To the Sniper) "Don't let those fans get to you, Sniper!" *"Don't look now! Your Moneyball's got its drawers 'round its ankles!" *"All right! The Moneyball's sittin' pretty behind its shields again!" *"This here Moneyball's down to 25%! Look like she caught on fire and had to put it out with a brick!" *"Let's get this ShaveIce turret up for ya, hon. You want a snow cone while I'm at it? (laughs)" *"These Lazer Blazers may be small, but they do the trick!" *"Ooh, these RockIt turrets are SO excitin'! I can't wait to get it built!" *"Y'know what? I'm gonna get this Long Shot turret up and running for you." ''You Are My PitGirl'' For the February 11th "Steamy Valentine's" PC Update, a special live-rendered Bullseye music video titled You Are My PitGirl is available to players of the Steam version of Monday Night Combat. The video is an easter egg to be found somewhere in the game. You can find it by pointing the mouse cursor at the Monday Night Combat logo on the main menu; it will turn into a purple "Monday Night Hugz" when you do. Click this logo to see the video. Category:Staff Category:Quotes